


your arms around me

by ayohlive



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Pregnancy, Smut, Tessa and Scott love each other unconditionally, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayohlive/pseuds/ayohlive
Summary: Tessa and Scott survive each other, while making mistakes along the way





	1. Chapter 1

It never gets old, watching Tessa glide seamlessly over the ice.

Scott lets out a breath he barely realised he was holding when Tessa lands a double axel, Patrick and Eric applaud beside him.

"Atta girl, Tess!" Patrick calls out with his hands cupped around his mouth. "Man, you gotta propose soon, or what’s the point?"

Scott laughs absently, eyes still trained on Tessa as she twirls and jumps. "Yeah, maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Eric laughed. "You’ve known each other for, what, twenty one years now, you’ve been dating for two and a half years, you’ve gotta get down on one knee sooner or later, my man."

The thought floated in his mind. He thinks back to when Tessa fake proposed to him a few months ago in front of hundreds of people, the thought alone making his neck heat up. Of course it had happened his dreams on multiple occasions, though it wasn’t the only thing he’s dreamed about that included Tessa in some way, shape or form.

He knows he wants to marry her, and has known it since he knew what marriage was, around the same time he met her. Scott hadn’t seriously considered marrying her until Vancouver, seeing her glow and be so blissfully happy on that podium, the unwavering smile on her face that stayed there for months after the Olympics.

Scott’s heart swells at the mere thought of her.

His train of thought cuts short when Tessa flies into view, coming to greet the men at the edge of the rink. The stadium lights glimmer off of her red dress. This one was different to the team event costume, with no red flowers lining her body, but flame-like patterns coming from her neck and chest. It was gorgeous, and Scott’s heart couldn’t help but flutter every time he saw her in it. He’s not going to last tomorrow.

"Absolutely gorgeous, Tess! That outfit is so, how do you say, _delectable_ on you." Eric comments in a mock-British accent. He takes her hand to kiss it and she laughs, shoving his shoulder playfully with her other hand.

"He’s right, Scott is a lucky man." Patrick sighs, rolling his eyes. Scott feels his blush rise up his neck and he laughs, pulling Tessa close to his side.

"Yeah, I am." Her green eyes and bright white smile gleam up at him. "You ready to go, kiddo?"

Tessa nods. Scott kisses her temple before she leans down to take off her skates, and he sees Patrick raising his eyebrows and pointing at his ring finger. Scott rolls his eyes at him, and walks with Tessa to the change rooms.

—

They move around the ice, sliding, spinning and lifting as they’ve done a million times before, letting their bodies move with the music and the crowd roars around them. 

Every breath they take in sync with the other, their blades sliding in perfect unison as they swing into their twizzles, and the guide of the piano leading their movements. The speed of their dance and the loud audience raises their heartbeats to the point where they’re huffing for breath at the end of their dance.

_I will love you, until my dying day…_

Tessa’s arms wrap around Scott’s neck in a tight embrace and the crowd applauds and cheers. "I love you so much," she whispers into his neck, loud enough for him, and only him, to hear. They bow and skate off to meet everyone backstage.

"You guys were fantastic!" Andrew says, patting a hard hand on Scott’s shoulder. Tessa thanks him and they lose themselves in conversation, as they do, and Scott makes his way over to Patrick and Eric.

"We’d better get going, gotta get our beauty sleep on before tomorrow." Scott tells them. Eric nods and winks.

"You two drive me _insane_ ," Patrick laughs.

"It’s the truth, I swear!" Scott crosses his heart with a finger and waves goodbye. He goes back to where Tessa is waiting and takes her hand, leading her out to his truck.

The drive back to their hotel takes longer than ever, both exhausted from a long night and eager to find a way to keep warm. The local radio chimes through the stereo system and Tessa hums along, looking over every few minutes to see Scott smiling softly ahead at the road.

A shiver runs down her spine as her eyes run over every inch of his face, his jaw, the shape of his nose, the soft curve of his lips, his long dark eyelashes. Tessa bites her lip and crosses her legs, mentally cursing herself, _not now T, wait til we get to the hotel._

Scott barely gets the chance to put their bags down when Tessa slams the door shut behind him and pushes him against it, her lips slamming into his in a heated kiss. Her slender fingers fly up to his hair, gripping his dark locks and tugging, making his mouth drop open and her tongue slides in.

"Tessa…" Scott rasps, his hands tight on her hips. She slides up against him, deliberately pressing her hips into his groin, rubbing harsh against his dick through his pants, eliciting a sharp hiss from his lips.

"Come on, baby," Tessa says, pulling away from him and tugging his hand to guide him to the bed. She takes her shirt off, quickly sliding over her head and undoes her bra. Scott stands in a trance for moment, staring at her beautiful bare form, her pink nipples hard from the winter air, before coming to his senses and tugging his own shirt off. Their pants are off suddenly, leaving them both in their underwear.

Scott lifts her from the waist, allowing her to wrap her legs around him before he drops them both onto the bed, bouncing slightly. He grinds down onto her, his hard dick pressing against her pelvis as they kiss, tongues darting around with purpose.

She reaches down to tug at his underwear, " _Scott_ , come _on,_ "

He laughs at her impatience but kisses down her collarbone anyway. He sucks and licks his way down, making sure to leave plenty of bruises in his wake. Tessa writhes beneath him, squirming at his touch and tugging on his hair, the way she does when she _needs_ him like this.

Scott mouths down her stomach until he reaches her panties. He doesn’t need to feel her; just by _looking_ he knows she’s soaking wet for him, desperate for him to please her. One finger presses directly on her clit and her whole body seizes, her back arches deliciously from the mattress as a moan escapes her lips.

Scott smirks and pulls her panties down, tongue immediately darting out to lick a stripe up her wetness. He licks again, and again, and again, relishing in watching Tessa’s mouth drop open and her eyes squeeze shut. If only she knew how much he loves seeing her like this, pliant and hot for Scott on top of her, inside her, _surrounding her._

She convulses, gasps out "Scott" and tugs his hair again, urging him on. Scott continues to swirl his tongue just how she likes it. He slides a finger into her gently, anticipating her reaction, satisfied when he sees her mouth fall further open around a moan. Another finger slides in next to it and he begins to pump them in and out, in sync with the pressing motions of his tongue on her clit.

Tessa gasps out his name again and again and again until she inhales sharply and shudders violently around his fingers. She moans so loudly and holds onto his hair and the bedsheet for dear life as her orgasm quakes her, down her legs and through her core.

Scott pulls back and tugs his own underwear down in a hurry. Tessa gathers herself in time to see his dick bob out from his underwear, the head furiously red and dripping pre-come already. She licks her lips, spreading her legs wide to give him a good view of her. He shudders, pumps himself a few times, and lines himself up with her.

She pulls him in for a kiss as he slides in, both moaning into each others’ mouths. He stills for a second, allowing them both to adjust. Tessa’s foot digs into his back, "Get moving."

He slides out slowly, teasing her like the asshole he is, before slamming back into her, the harsh slap of skin jolting them both to their senses. Tessa groans as he slides back and slams forward again and again, his hair falling in his face and sticking to his forehead from the sweat.

The blush on his neck flushes to his cheeks as he fucks her, his lips red from kissing her so viciously, and it’s such a sight, Tessa wishes she could snap a picture. His eyes focus on hers as he rocks them, the wooden frame of the bed creaking slightly under their combined weights moving together.

"Tess, I’m gonna—" He groans, his hand flying to grip her waist.

"Yes, Scotty," Tessa whispers, "come for me, Scott, come now."

Scott does just that, his legs shaking as he thrusts into her a few more time before filling her up with his come. Tessa moans and rubs his head, running her fingers through his hair, coaxing him through his orgasm. Scott’s hot breaths echo off the skin of her neck in short, heavy huffs, his abs tight and mouth slack and open in a perfect, slick oval shape. "Shit…" he rasped, sliding out and falling beside her on the bed.

"God, you get so sweaty." Tessa laughs, putting a hand on his chest.

"Only for you." He chuckles planting a kiss on her neck. She exclaims and shoves him off playfully.

Tessa sighs. "I love you so much, baby." Scott smiles softly and mouths 'I love you too' before closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / warning for brief vomit scene /
> 
> i'm not a nurse or doctor in any way, but i've tried to make this as accurate as possible. please bear with me.

A month passes and the morning after their last show for the tour, Tessa’s the first to wake up, as always. The softest rays of sunlight landing on the white bed sheets on top of her. She looked over at Scott, whose thick lashes created dark shadows across his cheekbones, his pink lips open around his soft snores. She smiles as her heart does a flip in its cage, and throws the bedsheets off herself. The cool morning air hits her bare body, creating goosebumps on every inch of her pale skin.

The number of shows they’ve done in three months is exhausting to even think about, let alone physically _do_ — she can feel the sickness and deep-set tiredness kicking in already, though they’ve tried to get as much sleep in as possible, and failed. Neither of them are the best they can be when they’re tired, which makes skating and making it look effortless the very opposite, taking too much effort out of them. Tessa hates watching Scott’s smile die quicker and quicker after each dance, the exhaustion clearly affecting him, only adding to the jet lag and feeling of missing home, their own bed to climb into every night.

She pulls on a pair of underwear and a jumper and makes a start on picking up the clothes that had been carelessly strewn around the room for the few days they had been there. Tessa looks over at Scott lying in their bed, his arm resting on his bare torso on top of the sheets. She sighs at the stunning sight of him and continues to pick up the clothes, trying her best not to blush when she picks up Scott’s underwear, though she’s seen them on and off countless times.

Scott’s groans shake her out of her thoughts. His arms stretch high above his head and flexes his hands, waking his body up part by part. "G’morning." Scott smiles, his eyes barely open.

"More like good afternoon," Tessa giggles, "we’ve gotta get going soon. Don’t wanna miss our flight." Scott groans again and rolls over to bury his face in his pillow.

"Don’t wanna get going," He muffles. Tessa throws his jeans at his head, a perfect shot, and laughs.

Scott takes his time getting up, as he usually does, and they’re ready to be out the door at 2 pm. They sit across from each other at the table in the lunch bar, making conversation about little things.

Tessa’s stomach churns when she sees Scott’s sandwiches coming towards them. She covers her mouth and Scott’s face drops. "You okay, Tess?"

Tessa shakes her head and jumps up suddenly, her knees knocking the table making the cutlery clink together loudly. She runs to the bathroom and hears Scott’s heavy footsteps behind her. As soon as she’s in the cubicle she’s throwing up aggressively into the bowl. Scott’s hand comes up behind her, caressing her back through it, pulling her long hair into a grasp to keep it out of her face.

She continues for what feels like hours before she’s stable enough to sit back on the tiles.

"What’s happened Tess?" Scott asks, his comforting hand still moving up and down her back.

"I don’t know," Tessa shakes her head and inhales deeply, "must have eaten something funny last night." Tessa doesn’t remember eating _anything_ last night, since they came back to the hotel so late after the show. But she doesn’t want Scott to worry about her, so she tells a white lie.

Scott hands her some paper towel to wipe her mouth and sighs. "Should get you some water." He half whispers to himself. He helps her stand, his hands around her middle, and they walk back to the bar.

They return to their seats, and Tessa sips her water slowly, mind running wild with thoughts and confusion.

"Do you remember what you ate last night, Tess? Just so I have an idea." Tessa shakes her head and frowns. She thinks it could possibly be out of starvation, being so hungry to the point where her stomach does the complete opposite and rejects whatever was inside, but she rarely gets that hungry, even on purpose, and she doesn’t feel hungry now.

Scott sighs deeply, his eyes trained on his glass in front of him. Finally, he nods and looks at his watch. "We should probably get going, the plane leaves in half an hour." Tessa nods and rises to her feet following him out the door.

The trip back to Montreal is as tiring as ever, the only thing keeping them awake is the country music Scott’s got playing through his headphones, one in each of their ears. Scott’s lip syncing and dramatic gestures to go along with it make her giggle, which in turn makes him smile. Tessa needs to get out of her seat every forty minutes to throw up, and each time Scott gets more and more concerned for her.

"Almost there, babe." Scott smiles when she comes back the sixth time. She smiles back weakly and plops back down in her seat next to her boyfriend, his warm arm wrapping around her shoulders as she attempts to go to sleep again.

Scott shakes her gently when they land in Montreal, his lips coming down to press against her forehead to wake her. A quick glimpse at her phone tells her it’s 5 am, which makes her groan. Just when she thought she was getting used to the foreign time zones.

Their cab ride home goes by quickly, and Tessa pours herself a glass of orange juice immediately after dropping her bags in the lounge room. She sits at the dining table, scrolling through her phone aimlessly while her mind races with thoughts. She’s been constantly sick since yesterday morning for no apparent reason. She doesn’t want to bother her mum at this hour so she googles her symptoms, carefully avoiding misleading websites that tell her she could have busted a kidney.

Tessa focuses in on a website that narrows down her symptoms perfectly.

 _Sore breasts._ Come to mention it, her breasts are feeling tender and hard to sleep on, but if this website is including it as a symptom she figures to go along with it.

 _Fatigue_. She may have overslept a few mornings after performing, which is unusual, seeing as she usually wakes up bright and early to get herself ready. Plus, she slept for like 6 hours on the plane ride home.

 _Vomiting._ Huh. That one’s pretty clear, she thinks.

 _Missed period_.

Wait.

Shit.

Tessa jumps out of her seat and grabs the car keys, rushing to put on some sneakers.

"You okay, babe?" She hears Scott call from the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah, just heading to the shop!" She shouts back. "We’re uh…out of bread!" Tessa doesn’t wait for Scott’s reply before she’s out the door and in her car, trying to start the engine as fast as possible in the freezing cold winter weather.

Her mind can’t stop racing as she drives. _This can’t happen, this can’t happen._ Her mind rakes through the times she and Scott had sex during the tour, the memories a bit fuzzy but tries to focus.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

Tessa can’t buy the pregnancy tests fast enough, the elderly lady behind the counter taking her time, but taking up all of Tessa’s. Tessa smiles back as politely as possible — probably coming across more as a snarl — and rushes to the bathroom of the convenience store.

She does the test and her heart beat echoes in her ears deafeningly. She takes a deep breath and looks down at the display.

Two pink lines.

_Pregnant._

Tessa stops breathing for a moment and stares. This is real. She’s pregnant with a baby. _Scott’s_ baby. Oh god, Scott needs to know. She puts the cap back on the test and tucks it into her purse. She drives back home slowly, her hands shaking on the steering wheel. She’s pregnant, she’s _pregnant,_ she’s gonna have a _baby._

Tessa comes through the front door and pads around the house, searching for Scott.

"Scott? Where are you? I need to show you something." She finds him sitting on the couch watching some golf tournament on television and he turns to beam at her.

"What’s up, T?"

She buries through her bag to find her test stick. Once she grabs it, she’s walks over to Scott and hands it to him. She hears his breath hitch in his throat and his hand comes up to his chest.

"You—You’re…when did you—"

"A week or go, it must have been. I took the test at the store. I’m so sorry—"

"No! No, Tess," He jumps up, dropping the test on the couch. "This is amazing! You’re having a baby. I mean I hope it’s ours, anyway."

Tessa chokes out a laugh, a tear running down her cheek. "Yeah, yeah it is."

Scott laughs suddenly, his heartbeat going a million miles an hour and he pulls her into a gripping hug, his face buried in her neck, _her hair smells so nice_ , and hoarsely whispers "I love you, oh my god, I love you so much." Tessa makes that beautiful laugh and cry sound she always does and he didn’t think his heart could beat any faster. "Oh my god, Tess, we’re gonna have a baby!"

She giggles through a sob and holds him so tight, her arms wrapped a little too tight around his neck but he doesn’t care, he loves her too much to care, his brain foggy with joy. "I’m having our baby." She sighs before kissing him. He can feel how wet her face is from tears and reaches up between their faces to wipe it with his thumb.

"I know." Scott whispers between kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter! stay tuned for more!


	3. Chapter 3

In the month following, the general aura and _feel_ of the home is different. Tessa’s smiles are brighter than ever, though she’s still throwing up every hour or so, but she’s outstandingly happy. Almost glowing, Scott would assume.

Scott’s ridiculously caring and chivalrous towards Tessa, more than he’s ever been. Bending down to pick things up for her when she drops them, helping her into the car, though she tells him with a giggle that she’s fine to do it herself, and rushing to help her when she groans and runs to the bathroom.

"Scott, I’m fine, I’m not even properly _pregnant_ , yet." She laughs when he holds her hand to sit her down at the dinner table.

"I know, T," He leans down to kiss her forehead, "just practicing."

The pasta Scott’s cooked is delicious, eliciting a gasp from Tessa when she bites into her heap on the fork.

"Too hot?"

"No, it’s amazing, it’s perfect!" Tessa smiles through her mouthful of food. "Thank you so much."

Scott grins fondly and digs in to his own bowl. The only conversation they share over dinner is wordless, just gentle smiles and knee nudges under the table every now and then. When Tessa finishes the last bits in her bowl, she sets her knife and fork down and hums delightfully.

"So," she sighs, "we’re a bit of the way in, I think it’d be good to go to the doctor. You know, to make sure it’s all going as smoothly as we hope."

Scott nods. "Absolutely. Are we gonna find out if it’s a boy or a girl?"

Tessa laughs and shakes her head. "No, not for a few months." Scott’s shoulders fall, but the grin on his face remains bright.

They snuggle close together on the couch, stomachs full on pasta and ice cream from dessert, and Tessa flicks through the channels aimlessly looking for something to keep their eyes open for a while longer. Scott’s arm wraps around her middle, his other hand finds its way onto Tessa’s bare thigh. Tessa holds back a giggle, the sensitive skin jumping at Scott’s touch. She takes a deep breath and Scott’s lips press against the part between her neck and her shoulder, sending a shudder down her back and between her legs.

Scott’s hand slides up further, eventually tracing along the edges of Tessa’s underwear. She drops the remote beside her onto the couch and her hand flies to Scott’s shoulder, rubbing and gripping, urging him on silently.

One finger presses into Tessa’s mound and she sighs, her head falling forward into Scott’s neck. _"Scott…_ " He hums in response and rubs up and down gently, taking in all the sounds he elicits from her mouth. He continues to kiss and mouth at her neck, sucking light bruises into her skin, feeling the vibrations when she moans his name.

She pulls his face to hers and plants a hot kiss on his mouth, tongue darting out to open his lips and moan into his mouth.

"Wait," Scott pulls back. Tessa frowns and looks at him. "Can we…you know…"

"Fuck?"

Scott blushes, the _dork_ , and nods. "Yeah, when you’re pregnant?"

Tessa rolls her eyes. " _Yes, Scott_ , now get on with it." He laughs and dives back in to kiss her again, his hand coming back to rub against her pussy through her underwear. "Bedroom." Scott nods and lifts her with practiced ease, kissing her as he pads through the hallway towards their room, the television still humming in the background.

Scott drops her on the bed and kisses down her chest. He tugs the camisole she’s wearing up her body and over her tits so he can wrap his tongue and lips around her risen nipples. Tessa’s back lurches off the bed and lets out a filthy moan, one of her hands flying up to wrap her fingers in his hair. Scott continues kissing down her body until he reaches her navel and the line of her underwear, soaked already. He looks up at her and she raises one eyebrow.

"What you waiting for, Moir?" She says, mockingly and throws a leg over his shoulder, digging her foot into her back as she does when she wants him _bad._ He groans, pulls her panties over her thighs and ducks down to lick at her. He relishes in her noises when she starts to talk to him.

"God, you’re so good, Scott," she whispers, her eyes closed as he delves his tongue into her wet heat. "You’re so good, you love eating me out, huh. Love doing this for me, because it gets you _hot_. _"_ He moans at her words and feels himself getting uncomfortably hard in his jeans. 

"Get up here, Moir, wanna sit on your face." His breath catches in his throat and pulls back. He immediately does what he’s told and crawls up the bed, lying on his back with his head resting between the two pillows. 

Tessa moans and ever so gently runs her hand over the bulge in his jeans. Scott’s hips jolt up at her touch and she smirks. "Just you wait your turn." 

Tessa moves up towards him and places her knees on the pillows either side of Scott’s head. Scott’s hands move to her back and ass and she grips onto the headboard to keep herself balanced. She looks down at Scott and he nods, letting her sit and align herself with his awaiting mouth and tongue. 

When Scott buries his face back inside her, she closes her eyes and throws her head back, a moan sliding out between her lips. She clenches her teeth together when Scott licks in the perfect places, right where she needs it, and hisses when his tongue presses hard against her clit.

"Ah! Scott, oh my god, shit, that’s so good," Tessa breathes. She throws her head forward to look down at Scott, her long hair falling and bouncing against her chest while she rocks back and forth, up and down. Scott’s hands grip her waist, holding her still and she gasps. For a hot second, he licks viciously and wildly against her, swirling in circles and pressing against everywhere all at once and she’s gone, shaking and shuddering against him. He doesn’t hold up, but continues to lick and devour her even more, making her come a second time.

"Fuck, Scott, please," She moans pulling off his mouth. Tessa breathes heavily, trying to catch her breath, and she looks down at Scott, his mouth and chin shiny with her wetness and he fucking _licks his lips_ , savouring the taste of her. She nearly comes a third time just from that sight alone. "You’re gonna kill me, Scott."

He laughs and before he can respond, she’s adjusting to get her way down his body and her hands are on his pants, unzipping them and pulling them down to his thighs. She presses her mouth to his hard-on and he jolts, his mouth falling open around a silent moan. 

Tessa sits up to tie her hair into a ponytail and Scott’s eyes fall on the shape of her breasts and soft abs as she reaches up. She _knows_ it drives him crazy when she does this, but does it on purpose every time. Tessa keeps her eyes on him as she pulls his boxers down, his eyebrows flying up in that way he always does, and she wraps her mouth around his head.

"Ah!" He gasps as she bobs her head, taking his dick down as far as she can, and licking around the base, her hand twisting and turning up the length of him. As she blows him, she mimics the motions and patterns Scott made on her and eventually his breath starts to hitch and his hips start shaking.

"Ungh…Tess." He rasps. She hums and after a few more motions up and down, he’s spurting hot along her tongue and down her throat. Tessa tries to catch it all, but some slips out past her lips and runs down the length of his dick and her fingers wrapped around him. "Shit…" he whispers, his head falling back on the pillows.

Tessa pads into the ensuite, running a washcloth under the tap and taking it back to Scott. He takes it and wipes his mouth and sensitive dick, absently tossing it in the general direction of the bathroom when Tessa plops down on the bed next to him.

She hums and blinks up at him. He gazes back at her and subconsciously reaches out to brush the hair out of her face. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tessa kisses his shoulder. She quickly stands to slide on a comfy pair of underwear and a lazy t-shirt to sleep in. Scott tosses his jeans and shirt off and slides under the bedsheets.

"Thank you." Scott whispers before his eyes close.

"For what?"

"For being you. I couldn’t ask for a better partner in life."

Tessa’s heart flips. "And you. Always."

—

Scott and Tessa sit in the waiting room of the doctor’s the next morning, holding each others hands, Tessa’s knees bouncing anxiously. "Hey," he says, squeezing her hand, "you’ve got nothing to worry about. I promise."

"I know, it’s just…this is real. And I’ve never done any of this before." Tessa laughs softly.

Scott nudges her knee. "Hey, neither have I." She laughs and leans into him. "We’re gonna do this together." He presses a comforting kiss to her shoulder.

"Miss Virtue?" The doctor calls, and they walk over to greet her.

Doctor Wilson sits them down in the seats opposite her desk and she opens her computer.

"Okay, Tessa, let’s have a look at your records." She scrolls through the file on the screen and reads carefully. "Do you remember the dates of your last period?"

"Oh uh," Tessa rakes her mind quickly, "I don’t remember the exact dates but I think it was a month and a half or so? The middle of May?" The doctor hums and nods, typing that into the document.

"And your diet? You’ve been eating well, I assume?"

"Yeah, all the veggies and protein we can fit into a meal!" Scott laughs.

"Good, good," the doctor smiles, the wrinkles beside her grey eyes deepening, and types rapidly again. "And do either of you have any negative family medical history, such as miscarriages or ovarian or breast cancer?"

"Not that I know of." Tessa says.

"Okay, good. Are you currently taking any medication, or taken regular medication in the past?"

"I took the pill for a while when I was twelve because my period was irregular, but I stopped taking it at around fourteen, I think. And after my surgeries I took some painkillers and lexapro for a few months, but nothing else after that."

As Doctor Wilson types away, Tessa hears Scott inhale deeply. She turns to face him and smiles, reaching over to hold his hand. He smiles back, the crow’s feet beside his eyes crinkling.

"Alright, Tessa, would you go and stand on those scales for me? Just going to take your measurements and blood pressure."

She does as she’s told and stands up tall, holding her arm out for Doctor Wilson to wrap the cuff around her bicep. She writes it all on a sheet of paper and Tessa sits back down next to Scott.

"And one more thing. Your symptoms? What have they been like?"

"Mainly just vomiting and sleeping a lot more or earlier than usual."

"When did this start?"

Tessa remembers the first day she was sick before she came back to Montreal, but that probably wasn’t morning sickness. "Just in the last few days, I think has been the first 'morning sickness' vomits." 

"Okay, that sounds very normal to me. If you could please give me a moment while I print these out? I’ll be back in a moment."

Tessa nods and smiles at Scott as the doctor leaves. "Oh my god Scott!"

"This is really hitting me, T, this is _real_ , we’re having a baby!" Scott squeaks out a laugh and places his hand on her tummy. "I wonder how big it is. Oh man, she’s probably the size of my thumbnail."

"I guess we’ll find out soon." Tessa giggles, placing her hand on top of Scott’s. Doctor Wilson emerges back into the room and places the documents down on the desk.

"Alright, so," she takes a seat behind the desk, "all your symptoms are normal, your health records are perfectly fine, your diet and physical health is all good and well. Nothing seems off to me, and I’m sure you’ll both go along very smoothly."

Tessa’s grin spreads wide across her face. "That’s perfect. Thank you so much." 

"I’ll also give you these," Doctor Wilson hands her a green bottle of pills, "they’re some pre-natal vitamins for you to take daily to help provide the baby with extra nutrients and ensures that it will be healthy, along with all the food you’re eating. If you run out or have any problems, come back and see me."

Tessa takes the bottle and stands to leave. She turns back to the doctor and says "Would you know how big the baby is at the moment?"

"Well, going by previous knowledge and reading, I’d say it’s about the size of a pea or a cashew, as it’s still in it’s early stages of formation."

Scott’s eyes water as he imagines the size of his baby in Tessa’s tummy, not even aware of its own existence yet.

"That’s wonderful! Thank you again, Doctor Wilson."

"Any time, Miss Virtue. Mister Moir."

It’s almost dark by the time they’re ready to leave. They shake hands with Doctor Wilson and take a few pamphlets that spark their interest. _First Time Mummy?, Making Room for the Little One, Safe Living_ and something about parenting skills and techniques. Tessa practically skips out to the car and Scott laughs, jogging slightly to keep up with her.

"Where to next? Ooh! Let’s go shopping! Let’s get a cot, and a diorama, and some wall art, and —"

"Tess, take a breath!" Scott laughs.

"Sorry, I’m just really excited."

"No, it’s okay. So am I, but I think it’s time we head home and make some dinner. I’m starving."

Tessa’s stomach grumbles as he says that and she nods. "Yeah, sounds good to me. Scott’s famous pasta, here we come!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for more!  
> follow me on twitter to catch some of my antics [@fryebueller](http://twitter.com/fryebueller)


	4. Chapter 4

August rolls around quicker than they expect and the heat allows them to stay in all day in the nice cooling. Tessa revels in watching Scott walk around the house completely shirtless, in just his boxer-briefs and physically has to restrain herself from dropping to her knees every time she sees him like this.

She blames the hormones. Scott knows she’s lying.

They both sleep in as few layers as possible, under a single thin sheet, which makes it hard for her to climb over and wrap herself over him, as the sweat and humid air sticks on their skin.

Tessa finds herself sitting on the kitchen floor one evening, eating through a tub of ice cream with Scott and scrolling through Instagram. She shows Scott some of the starry edits of them both and he chuckles, reaching over to double tap the images.

A minute later Scott throws his spoon back in the tub. "Let’s tell mum."

Tessa gasps. They’ve been putting it off for too long, always making excuses like 'it’s too early' or 'we don’t want to jinx it'. She knows for _sure_ her mum is going to make her deaf from squealing from excitement, but it’s so worth it. "Yes! Okay, me first!"

She moves into the phone app and dials her mum, her heart beating hard in her chest from excitement and nerves. It rings once, twice, three times before she hears her mother’s soft voice crackle through the loudspeaker. "Hiya babe!"

"Mum, hi! How are you?"

"Good, good, just been spending the day at home, actually," Kate laughs. "But what about you? How are you, what are you up to?"

"Well," Tessa sighs and glances at Scott, who smiles and nods encouragingly, "Scott and I have something to tell you." She takes another deep breath and swears her heart is lodged in her throat. "I’m pregnant."

Kate doesn’t respond for a single second, which makes Tessa’s heart falter, but then she squeals, just as Tessa expected and Tessa can imagine Kate jumping up and down, her face scrunching up. Tessa laughs, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Tessa, oh my gosh!" She screams. "How did—who—when did you—"

"Mum, take a breath," Tessa giggles, "it’s Scott’s, and we’re about two and a half months in!"

"Oh, Tessa, this is wonderful! I’m so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, Kate!" Scott says. Tessa laughs again and wipes her eyes with her free hand. She passes the phone to Scott, gesturing for him to talk. He talks ebulliently to Kate, smiling so widely and hurriedly explaining the whole thing to her — well, not _all_ of it. Tessa doesn’t think Kate would appreciate them going into too much detail about their private lives.

Tessa loves watching Scott interact with people. The way he uses his words and the tone in his voice to entertain and spurt out his stories has always been fascinating, one of the things she loves the most about her boyfriend.

Every ten or so minutes, Tessa jumps up and runs to the bathroom to throw up but returns to Scott on the kitchen floor afterwards every time. 

Kate continues to worry about Tessa, asking her if she’s okay or needs any help. Tessa ensures her mother that she’s fine, it’s totally normal, even though her mother’s been through this experience four whole times.

The base of Tessa’s spine starts to hurt, where she’s been resting on the kitchen floor, and says goodbye to her mother. They give each other a phone hug — Scott laughs at Tessa and she nudges him — and hangs up.

"Phew," Tessa smiles, putting her phone on the tiles, "that was fun."

"It was. Two hours!" Scott shows her his phone which displays a stopwatch which proves that they really were on the phone for two hours and sixteen minutes. "But we’ve gotta do some more calls."

Tessa throws her head back against the cupboard doors. She remembers Marie-France, Patch, Alma and their brothers and sisters. _This is gonna take a while,_ she whispers.

—

It gets to nine o’clock before they’re able to cook dinner. Tessa’s stomach rumbles, completely empty from throwing up every last ounce she had, and she groans into Scott’s shoulder.

"What you in the mood for? Chicken noodle soup?"

"Mmm." Tessa hums, her eyes closed. She feels Scott moves to stand and she joins him, jumping up to sit on top of the bench. Scott chortles at her and shakes his head.

"So helpful, Tess."

She giggles and swings her legs, watching as Scott prepares the chicken and vegetables, filling the pot with water and broth. Scott gets to chopping the spring onions and hums contentedly.

"What is it?" Tessa asks, looking up at his face in an attempt to read his expression. It’s soft, deep in thought and the slight smile on his lips creating little dimples in the skin beside it.

"Wondering if it’s a boy or a girl." He grins. She can tell he’s thought about it a lot. When they went window shopping for baby clothing and other things, she could see him discreetly looking at the girl’s dolls and quilt covers more often than the boy’s ones. Her heart does backflips when she imagines Scott holding a little daughter, rocking her in his arms and cooing at her, blowing little raspberries on her belly making her squeal in delight.

Or even a little boy, who would fall asleep next to Scott when they watch tv together, who’d grow up to be just as charming and handsome as his daddy, who they’d spoil to hell and back with everything he wants and needs.

She wishes February would roll around sooner so she can meet their little one and hold them in her arms forever.

"Yeah," she sighs blissfully and leans forward to peck Scott on the lips, "me too."

Scott serves the chicken noodle soup into two bowls they would usually save for special occasions, and places them on the dining table next to each other.

"Why these bowls?" Tessa asks as she takes her seat. 

Scott shrugs and sits next to her, reaching over to hold her hand. "For baby Virtue."

Tessa smiles and holds herself back from tearing up. She squeezes his hand, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The soup, Tessa realises, is probably the wrong kind of food for them to be eating at the rear end of summer, but she can’t bring herself to care. Scott’s done a spectacular job with it and it tastes _too good_. They eat in the comfortable silence, the only sound coming from the slurp of the soup and the slow hum of the air conditioner.

When they finish, Tessa takes both of their empty bowls and places them in the dish washer. Tessa leans down and her stomach tightens suddenly, sending a rush of pain through her torso. She wheezes out a groan and drops to sit on the floor.

"Tess!" Scott shrieks, jumping out of his seat and over to her side, a hand coming to caress her arm.

Tessa takes a deep breath and runs her hand over her stomach. "What happened?" She mumbles.

"You fell over and sounded really hurt." Scott puts his other hand on her cheek, gently moving her head to look at him. "You okay?" Tessa nods and moves to stand up. Scott helps to lift her, gently wrapping his arm around her middle, feeling her temperature through her clothes. "Let’s take a bath, eh? Would be good for both of us, I think." He laughs softly.

"Yeah, that sounds really good." She smiles and walks to the bathroom. 

Scott pads down the hallway to the linen closet and grabs some clean towels. He returns to the bathroom and Tessa’s stripped to her light blue matching underwear. Scott’s breath hitches and she laughs. "This is supposed to be _relaxing_ , Moir."

The bath fills and Tessa squirts some bubble bath soap into the water. She swirls her arm around to coax some of the bubbles up and reaches over to turn the water off. They both slide out of the remainder of their clothes and into the bathtub. Tessa moans at the comforting warmth of the water.

"Good?" Scott asks, rubbing his fingers over her shoulders as she leans back into his body. She nods and closes her eyes.

"Thank you."

He massages over the sparse of skin between her neck and shoulders, where she carries most of her tension. He knows it from _years_ of dancing and skating with her, and she has always complained about the sore feeling in her neck and shoulders, if it wasn’t in her shins. He hears her groan again, her hands coming up to her stomach.

"What’s up, Tess, everything alright?"

"Yeah it’s just some cramps. I think it’s normal though."

"Might mean your sickness is done!" Scott says lightheartedly. He kisses her temple and rubs her arms comfortingly. 

"God, I hope so." Tessa sighs and closes her eyes, relaxing under the sensation of Scott’s assuring hands on her skin, rubbing where she needs it to soothe out her tense spots.

They sit in the comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying each other’s touch and presence in the bath, the only sound coming from the light splash of the water when Scott pours water in her hair, massaging her scalp. Once the bubbles start to die out and the water gets uncomfortably cold, they get out and dry themselves, Tessa tying her hair up into a loose bun. Scott leans forward, kisses her forehead and hangs their towels up.

They make their way back to the bedroom and get changed into their pyjamas (basic, comfortable boxers for Scott and a light singlet and underwear for Tessa). 

"You feeling any better, Tess?"

Tessa remembers the pain in her stomach, the subtle rips of pain it sends through her torso and groin, and huffs. "Kind of. It still hurts a bit but I’m feeling much better otherwise, thank you." She smiles at him fondly as she rolls under the covers of the bed.

"Let’s get some sleep then." Scott smirks and joins her, pulling her close so the warmth coming from his body swallows hers. Tessa hums delightfully and closes her eyes. She ignores the pain as best as she can and falls asleep at the feeling of Scott’s lips pressed to the top of her spine, the gentle breaths from his nostrils hitting her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for tons of angst. im sorry in advance.


End file.
